


Secret No More

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited story of how the rest of the team finds out about Ezra and Vin's relationship. Minor character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret No More

Vin groaned as the sound of a cell phone ringing penetrated his slumber. He briefly considered ignoring it. Whomever was calling at...Vin lifted his head to glance at the clock...7 in the morning better have a pretty good reason. Unless it was Maude. Then he would wait until Ezra's voicemail picked up and turn the damn thing off. Looking at the man sleeping beside him, he lifted a hand to gently caress the stubbled cheek. He smiled when the handsome face instinctively turned to nuzzle his hand, a contented sigh escaping the soft parted lips.

Eventually the cell phone stopped ringing so Vin chose to snuggle back down next to Ezra, pulling the sleeping Southerner tighter against him. Ezra wriggled a little bit, seeking a comfortable position. After a moment he settled with his face buried in the curve of Vin's neck.

"Who was it?" The muffled voice was only half-awake.

"Don't know. Your voicemail picked it up."

"If it's important they'll call again," Ezra sighed, nuzzling Vin's neck. He let his hand drift down beneath the covers to cup Vin's morning erection, his own pressed against Vin's hip. "Is this for me?"

Both men groaned when the cell phone started ringing again. Vin rolled out of Ezra's embrace and leaned over the side of the bed. His fingers just reached Ezra's jacket and he pulled it towards him. By the time he finally got the cell phone out of the pocket it had stopped ringing. Vin passed it over to Ezra anyway, figuring he'd want to at least see who it had been.

Ezra frowned at the name displayed.

"Something wrong, babe?" Vin asked, scooting up behind Ezra who'd sat up. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of the Southerner's neck.

"Mr. Dunne is the one calling me."

"Why would he be callin' so... You don't think?"

"I'm about to find out," Ezra answered, punching in the memory dial. A moment later JD's voice came on the line.

"Dunne here."

"It's Ezra, JD. Is everything alright? Is Buck okay?"

"Yeaaah," JD answered his confusion plain in his voice. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"Because you called me at," Ezra glanced at the clock, "good Lord, 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Twice. That tends to make me think something is wrong."

"Actually I called four times. Tried your house first. And Ezra? It's just after 10."

"No, Mr. Dunne. I assure you it's 7 am. My watch, my cell phone," he grabbed Vin's wrist so he could see his watch, "my companion's watch all read 7 am."

"Can't be," JD answered. Ezra could hear the sound of the TV coming on. "Dammit! Buck! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Mr. Dunne. JD!" Ezra shouted regaining the young man's attention.

"I'm real sorry, Ezra. If I'd known how early it was I wouldn't have called."

"It's alright, JD. Why don't you just tell me why you called?" Ezra suggested. He arched his back and struggled not to moan as Vin continued to kiss his neck while his hands came up to pinch and roll Ezra's nipples.

"I was wondering... Hey, how come you didn't answer your house phone?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not at home?" Ezra gasped when Vin's hand moved down to grasp his stiffening cock.

"You're not at... Oh, man, Ez, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, fine. Just tell me why you called."

"I wanted to go over the Haverson case again before Monday, but it can wait. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Of course not. Oh, dear Lord," Ezra gasped when Vin went down on him. "I'll see you at 9, Mr. Dunne."

At least Ezra hoped that's what he said as he disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the floor. He flopped back on the bed with a moan as his tracker licked his cock from base to tip in broad strokes.

Vin lifted his head long enough so that he could shift around to kneel between Ezra's legs. Grasping Ezra's hips to hold him still, he went back to torturing his beloved's cock. He loved the soft mewling sounds Ezra made and the way he would writhe about when he stroked his cock while licking the tip like it was a lollipop. He'd found he enjoyed when Ezra became the aggressor and would take him, but this morning he wanted to bury himself in Ezra. He wanted to feel his beloved's body clenching tightly around him when he came.

Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, he quickly set about preparing Ezra. Once he had Ezra reduced to begging incoherently, he rose up above him, bending one of Ezra's legs over his shoulder. He locked gazes with his beloved's passion-filled eyes and held it as he slowly buried himself in the tight sheath of Ezra's body. Vin paused giving Ezra time to adjust. Bending down he captured the already kiss-swollen lips, laving them with his tongue before dipping into that sweet mouth. He trailed soft kisses over the square jaw and down the arched neck until he reached the collarbone. Capturing a bit of skin, he sucked hard on it leaving a dark mark behind. Satisfied with his work, Vin raised his head to meet Ezra's green gaze again.

"Mine," he rumbled, half-growl, half-purr. "All mine."

"God, yes. Please," Ezra whimpered, thrusting his hips, trying to take Vin deeper. With a ragged groan Vin began to move, this time bending his head to lave and suckle on Ezra's hardened nipples.

Vin tried to keep the pace slow and steady, wanting to draw out the pleasure, but Ezra's needy moans and whimpers quickly had him thrusting harder and faster. Ezra's breaths came in gasping pants as his hands roamed over Vin's sweat-slicked body, touching and caressing his tracker wherever he could reach. Vin's hand wrapping around his straining erection had him crying out Vin's name and bucking beneath him as he came.

The feel of Ezra's tight channel squeezing and rippling around his cock pushed Vin over the edge. He barely heard Ezra crying out his name over the roaring in his ears as he emptied his seed into him.

Once he had the strength Vin gently rolled off Ezra, then pulled him into an embrace. He loved the way Ezra snuggled closer, twining their legs together. Vin shifted him a little, just enough to grab the sheets and pull them up over them. He sighed as Ezra pressed a soft kiss to his neck and they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Their sleep was interrupted once again at 8 o'clock, this time by the alarm clock. Vin clicked it off then cuddled Ezra closer, never even opening his eyes. Ezra, however, was wide awake. He had an odd feeling in his gut, not unlike the one he'd get just before a bust was about to go bad. Only there was no reason for it that he could think of. He and Vin were going to help out with the kids at the Youth Center today. There was a basketball game for the older kids and some art students from the University were coming to work with the younger children. Then he remembered his conversation with JD earlier. He let out a harsh sigh. Vin's arm tightened around him as the sharpshooter asked, "Everythin' okay, Ez?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I just remembered that I told JD at 9 earlier."

"9?" Vin frowned. "We're supposed ta help out at the Youth Center."

"I know. However, I believe I wasn't thinking clearly at the particular moment since *someone* was distractin' me." Ezra raised himself up so he could grin down at his lover.

"Yeah? I don't recollect you complainin' none." Vin returned the grin, one hand slipping beneath the covers to cup and knead Ezra's backside.

"True. Very true," Ezra gasped, rocking against Vin's hip as his manhood began to stiffen again.

"So, why're we going to see JD?" Vin asked, bringing Ezra back to Earth.

"Not we, me. JD called me, remember? He wants to go over the Haverson case again. I hate to disappoint the little ones but..."

"It's the job. Yeah, I know," Vin sighed. He gently cupped his beloved's cheeks, thumb brushing over the full lower lip. Ezra turned his head so he could kiss the palm of Vin's hand.

"I really wanted to be there today. I'm positive those students from the University will be blown away by Rosa's work. I wanted to make sure she was properly introduced and that they took her seriously."

"I'll do it, Ez. I know how hard you've been working with her. Just tell me who I'm s'posed to introduce her to an' I'll see it gets done."

"Really?" Ezra smiled hopefully.

"Really," Vin confirmed, loving the way Ezra's whole face lit up with joy.

"Thank you so much, Vin. This is wonderful. Rosa really deserves the many opportunities this could open up for her. However can I repay you?"

Vin wanted to tell him that just to see him smile like that was payment enough, but Ezra wouldn't understand it. Instead he said, "Well, I've got some ideas. One of which includes us in the shower right now."

Ezra gave him a wicked grin before bouncing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Your wish is my command."

Vin groaned, becoming hard again at the sight of muscles rippling and bunching in Ezra's perfect buttcheeks. Eagerly he scrambled out of bed to join his playful lover in the shower.

 

 

"Ya know, babe," Vin said as he stole yet another kiss while they dressed. "There's just somethin' about you that turns me on like nothin' and no one I've ever known. I swear, if we could I'd never let you outta bed."

Ezra widened his eyes in mock surprise. "You don't like doing it on the couch or the living room floor or in the shower or the kitchen table or against the front door or..."

Vin cut him off by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"God, Ez," Vin gasped when they finally parted. "I swear you're trying ta kill me."

"No, darlin'. Just drive you to distraction." Ezra grinned.

"Well, it's workin', babe." Vin grinned holding Ezra tight against him.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to continue with this line of thinking," Ezra said in between kisses, "we do have appointments to make."

"I s'pose," Vin murmured distractedly, nibbling on Ezra's neck.

"Vin," Ezra said sternly, trying to push Vin back. "Hey!" He yelped when Vin nipped him.

"Sorry," Vin grinned at him.

"No you're not," Ezra accused him, a grin on his own lips. "Uh-uh," Ezra moved back before Vin could start kissing him again. "We have to go."

"Spoilsport."

"I'm sorry."

Vin just shook his head as he followed Ezra into the main room of his apartment and scooped up his keys from the counter. He stole another quick kiss from Ezra before opening the door and letting him precede him into the hallway.

Reaching the front steps of his building, Vin wasn't surprised to find most of the kids waiting there for them. Standing off to the side a little, clutching her drawing pad to her, was Rosa, her bright eyes shining when she caught sight of Ezra.

"Senor Ezra! Look! I wore my bestest dress and I brought my book jus' like you said I should. Do you think they'll like my drawings? I really really hope they like them. Do you think..."

"They're going to be quite impressed with your artistic ability, my dear," Ezra reassured her, getting down on one knee to be at her level. "I wish I could be there..."

"What? But, Senor Ezra, you have to be there! You have to!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't. I have to go to work, but I promise I'll try and get back as soon as possible," Ezra said, brushing at the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Senor Vin is going to go with you. He knows just what to say."

"But I want you to be there," she said with a sniff.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I wanted to be there too. I promise I'll try and be back as soon as I can. I know you're going to make me proud. Be good for Senor Vin, okay?"

Rosa nodded her head as she hugged him tightly. Finally Ezra pulled away.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before rising to his feet. Ezra squeezed Vin's arm. "Thank you, Vin. I'll try and be back by 1."

"We'll see ya later," Vin said with a smile as he picked up Rosa and settled her on his hip. With one last smile Ezra headed down the steps and out to his car. The kids waved as he drove away.

*******

Ezra shook his head with a smile when JD opened the door of the apartment while shouting over his shoulder at Buck.

"It is too your turn to do this week's dishes, Buck. You're not weaselin' out of it. Hey, Ezra. C'mon in," JD said, stepping aside so he could walk past him. "I'm so sorry 'bout calling you so early this morning. *Someone* thought it would be funny to switch ahead all the clocks on me."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Dunne," Ezra assured him, amazed as always at the younger man's excessive energy as JD bounced on the balls of his feet. "My companion and I were not put out by the intrusion."

"So, what's her name, Ez?" Buck asked coming down the last few steps from his bedroom loft. "How long you been seein' her? We gonna meet her anytime soon or is this a one-nighter? Is she hot? Of course she's hot. She's gotta meet your lofty standards."

"All of that is none of your concern, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra answered with a dismissive gesture, moving towards the table where JD had already spread out his casefiles. "Though I am apalled that you would think I would participate in a one-night stand."

"Some of the best sex I've ever had were one-nighters. Not every woman's looking for a commitment," Buck answered, with a grin. "How long you two been seeing each other? Must not be too serious if you haven't even brought her around to meet us. Bet the sex is good though."

"Mr. Wilmington, I do not need the team's approval of who I date and the seriousness of the relationship is not determined by whether or not I have introduced h-her to you hooligans. Nor am I one to kiss and tell, so I suggest you drop the matter."

"Maybe not, but you do show," Buck said with a devilish grin, not at all put off by Ezra's evasive answers.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ezra demanded in exasperation.

Buck reached over and pushed Ezra's collar to the side. "Let's see. I count three love bites on your neck there. Bet you've got scratches on your back too, maybe bites in other places we can't see," Buck grinned at the flush creeping up Ezra's neck. "Yep, I'd say she's a real tiger in bed."

Grabbing Buck's wrist, Ezra put just enough pressure on it to make him wince. "I'm only going to say this once, so I suggest you listen carefully, Mr. Wilmington. My romatic relationships are none of your business. You are to make no further speculation as to the sexual prowess of my companion or as to how serious the relationship might be. When I want it to be your business I will let you know." Releasing Buck, he turned to JD. "Now, Mr. Dunne, I did have plans for today which I have rearranged so that we might go over this case again. However, I have a 1 o'clock appointment that I fully intend to keep. Let us get to work without further intrusion. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, Ezra. I've got everything all set out. I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Buck watched from the kitchen as the two men settled in to work, absently rubbing his wrist. Yep, Ezra was in love. The question was, who was it?

*******

Buck glared at the two heads bent over paperwork at the kitchen table from his spot on the couch. "One of you two want to get the phone?"

"We're working, Buck."

"It's your phone, Mr. Wilmington."

"Yeah, but I'm older and I..."

"You're admitting to being old, Mr. Wilmington?"

"Hell, no I ain't old," Buck grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet. In two strides he reached the other couch and grabbed the portable from beneath a pillow. He thumbed the talk button as he held it to his ear. "Wilmington. Hey, Chris, what's...what?! Is... Did they say... How bad... Could they be anymore fucking worthless? What about... Hell, yeah we're on our way. We'll meet you there." Buck turned off the phone and tossed it back on the couch. "Grab your coats, boys. We gotta go."

"What's going on?" JD asked as he and Ezra rose to their feet to follow Buck to the door.

"There's been a drive-by shooting."

"I don't believe that's our jurisdiction," Ezra pointed out with a frown, the uneasy feeling in his gut deepening.

Buck paused to look at him, his expression serious. "It was in front of the Youth Center."

"Dear Lord," Ezra breathed, feeling like the ground had suddenly dropped out beneath him. Only years of skillfully hiding his emotions kept the panic from his face and voice. "What about Vin?"

"Don't know. The officer who called Chris didn't have any information other than there'd been a shooting."

Ezra nodded numbly, climbing into the cab of Buck's truck after JD. He wanted to cry and shout and demand answers. He needed to know that the man he loved more than anything was still alive. But he didn't. He remained quiet and calm. No one knew that Vin had become his whole world. Not even Vin.

Thanks to Buck's almost maniacal driving they made it to Purgatorio in record time. Yet it still seemed like an eternity for Ezra. All three of them stared in shocked silence at the scene before them when Buck pulled up t the end of Vin's block. There were people everywhere. The noise of the gathered onlookers couldn't drown out the cries of injured children and the wailing of grieving families. It looked like a war zone.

Before Buck had even put the truck in park Ezra flung open the door and jumped out, headed into the crow. "Vin!" he shouted, desperate to find his mate. "Vin!"

Buck and JD exchanged worried looks as they scrambled out of the truck to follow the frantic Southerner. They were family, true, but Buck expected this kind of behavior from Chris, not Ezra. JD trotted at Buck's heels, guilt eating at his heart. He knew Ezra was supposed to help Vin at the Youth Center today, but instead he'd gone to help JD. Maybe if he hadn't called him, Ezra would have been here and maybe it could have been avoided. Yet JD knew in his heart that had Ezra been here he could have been one of the injured as well. Or he could have... JD shook himself from the morbid thoughts at the sound of several young voices calling, "Senor Ezra! Senor Ezra!"

Ezra knelt down as a group of four children swarmed him. Without a second thought he opened his arms and gathered them to him in a hug. "Are you alright, little ones? Where is Senor Vin?"

They held onto him a moment longer then began pulling on his hands and clothes. Ezra let them lead him. His heart broke at the sight of five covered bodies, all too small to be his lover. Three were the size of older children or teenagers, while two were the size of small children no older than ten years old.

Part 2

Chris came up alongside Buck and JD, Nathan and Josiah right behind him, as they followed Ezra and the children. "Where's he going? Have you found Vin yet?"

"No, we haven't found Vin yet. We just got here too, but I suspect they know where he is," Buck gestured at the children.

"Is Ezra crying?" Nathan asked with a frown, craning his neck for a better look.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Buck shrugged. "He seemed fine on the way, but as soon as we pulled over he was outta the truck like a shot. Calling Vin's name like," Buck paused as suddenly the pieces fit. "Aw hell. Vin better be alive or I'm gonna kick his scrawny ass."

Buck took off at a run, the others close behind him. They rounded the side of an ambulance in time to see Ezra and Vin catch sight of each other.

With each step closer to the ambulance Ezra felt as if a fist was closing tighter and tighter around his heart. He wanted to turn and run. He wanted to dig in his heels and refused to be led any further. But he didn't. He needed to know one way or another. Then they were turning the corner and he caught sight of his beloved. Vin was leaning against a gurney while and EMT examined his arm.

Everything else dropped away. All Ezra could see was Vin, and he was alive. Suddenly he couldn't seem to take another step forward. His legs simply wouldn't obey him. "Vin!"

Vin winced when the EMT poked a particularly sore spot, but didn't say anything. His pain meant little in the face of the drive-by shooting. Five kids were dead. He'd known all of them, as had Ezra. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to his beloved. This was going to hit the softhearted Southerner hard.

The sound of his name being called by a familiar desperate voice snapped his head up. Ezra was standing a few feet away, surrounded by some of the kids who'd survived uninjured. Ignoring the protests of the EMT, Vin surged to his feet and strode towards his beloved. He reached him in four strides, his arms wrapping around the smaller man. Vin held tight as sobs began to wrack the man in his arms. "It's alright. I'm here, babe. I'm here. Shh, it's alright."

"Oh God, Vin," Ezra cried, lifting his head so he could meet Vin's gaze. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought... I was so afraid."

"You didn't lose me, Ezra. I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere. It's alright."

"No, it's not," Ezra insisted. "I thought I'd lost you and I...and I never told you how much I love you. I love you so much, Vin. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me."

Vin held him even tighter as Ezra began to sob anew. "I love you too, Ezra. I promise I won't leave you. Not ever. I'll always be with you."

Looking over Ezra's shoulder, Vin saw the stunned expressions on their friends' faces. Locking eyes with Chris, he made sure the older man understood the message in his eyes. If any of them had a problem with their relationship they would deal with him, not Ezra. He would protect his mate, even from them if need be.

Chris nodded. He got the message loud and clear, and he would make sure the others did. Turning, he caught Buck's eye and saw that he understood the warning as well. "Buck, you, JD and Josiah go see what you can find out about what happened. Nathan?"

The dark-skinned medic looked from the embracing couple to their leader. He saw the question in Chris's eyes. "I can deal with it."

Chris approached Ezra and Vin while Nathan went to talk to the EMT. Watching the two men cling to each other, Chris wondered how he'd never seen this between them. How had he missed it? He smiled ruefully as the answer came to him. These were his two most close-mouthed agents; did he really think he would have seen it if they didn't want him to? They were masters at only letting a person see what they wanted them to.

"Vin? You alright, cowboy?"

"Yeah. It's just a crease."

"You alright, Ezra?"

"Yes, Mr...." Ezra's voice trailed off as he realized he'd just declared his love for Vin in front of several witnesses including his boss and co-workers. "Oh, dear Lord."

"Ezra?!" Vin panicked when Ezra suddenly collapsed in his arms. "Nathan!"

"I'm right here, Vin," Nathan said reassuringly, as he had the EMT took Ezra and lifted him onto the gurney. "Let's just get him up here and we'll take a look at him. I'm sure he's fine."

"Pulse is a little fast," the EMT commented, his fingers pressed to the pulse point on Ezra's neck. "Breathing is good. Looks a little pale though, Has he been eating regularly? Sleeping?"

Vin shook his head. "He's only been pickin' at his food lately when he eats an' he's been having some nightmares."

"When did that start? And why didn't you say anything?" Chris demanded.

"It weren't none of your concern," Vin growled back. "He's been getting better. It started during that case with the FBI. They didn't make things easy on him. Between that and Maude being in that car accident a couple of weeks back he's been feelin' poorly."

"Probably just anemic then and with today," the EMT shook his head as he set up an IV. "I'll get some fluids and nutrients into him. If he doesn't come around by himself we'll run him into the hospital."

"No," came a muffled groan. "No hospital."

"Ezra? How're you feeling? You scared the hell outta me." Vin leaned over Ezra, one hand gently caressing the side of Ezra's face.

"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I just did?" he mumbled.

"Ya mean announce to the whole world, including our friends, that ya love me and then pass out?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Yep."

"Oh, good Lord," Ezra moaned, lifting a hand to rub his forehead. He stopped moving when he felt something pinch. He raised his head and glared at the offending IV. "What is that doing there?"

"You passed out because you're anemic, Ezra," Nathan answered. "That IV is giving you nutrients you haven't been replacing naturally."

"I'm fine. I do not need a needle sticking into me." Ezra sat up moving to pull out the needle. A wave of dizziness washed over him, forcing him to lay back down.

"Leave it alone, Ezra," Nathan admonished. "Look, finish half the bag and we'll see how you feel. Alright?"

"Fine," he acquiesced. Looking over at Vin, he lifted his free hand to finger the rather large crimson stain on Vin's blue t-shirt. "Vin?"

"It's not mine, Ez. I promise."

"I saw the... Who?"

"We can talk about it later," Vin answered evasively. "You just lie back and get some rest."

"Vin, who?" Ezra demanded, grabbing his arm to stop his movements.

Vin sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. "Carlos, Anna, Diego, and Robby were killed. They took two others to the hospital in serious condition."

"And the fifth?"

"Fifth what?" Vin asked, trying to pretend he didn't know what Ezra was talking about.

"I saw the fifth... There was a fifth. Who was it, Vin."

Swallowing hard, Vin couldn't hold Ezra's gaze. "It was Rosa, Ez. I... Everything happened so fast. There was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry, Ez. I'm so sorry."

Ezra closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks as he curled up on his side.

Vin held him tightly, his own tears falling. He'd been carrying her in his arms, so proud of her for impressing the art students, when the shooting started. He'd immediately dropped to the ground, curling protectively around her as he shouted for the other kids to get down. When he'd finally felt it safe to get up he'd been shocked to find her limp in his arms. Then he'd seen the crimson stain on her clothes, he'd felt where the bullet that had passed through her tiny body and creased his own arm. He'd stared down into her lifeless eyes unable, unwilling, to comprehend what he was seeing. Only when the cries of the other children and the wailing police sirens penetrated his shock had it finally penetrated. Vin sank to his knees beside the gurney, his arms still wrapped around Ezra as they grieved together.

Nathan and Chris looked at each other uncertainly, neither knowing who Rosa was or why Ezra and Vin would take her death so hard. Seeing the others approaching, Chris left Nathan with Ezra and Vin.

"What can you tell me, boys?"

"Definitely gang related," Buck said.

"Yeah. Some of the kids saw the shooter wearing a blue armband. That's the color of a gang called the Wardogs," JD added.

"The Wardogs? Their territory is a couple of blocks from here," Chris frowned. "El Coyotes controls the area around here. Think the Dogs are trying to takeover?"

"Doubtful," Josiah answered. "None of the victims were gang members or even closely affiliated. Plus, I found out one of the boys who died was seen arguing with another boy in school this past week."

"And that kid was a member of the Wardogs," Chris stated. Josiah nodded. "All this over some argument. What a damned waste."

"Is that Ezra on that gurney?" Buck asked, looking past Chris to where Nathan, Ezra and Vin were.

"Yeah. He's anemic. Hasn't been sleeping or eating. Long story," Chris said, holding up a hand to forestall any questions. "Vin just told Ezra the list of who was killed. Apparently a girl named Rosa was one of them and Ezra's taking it hard."

"She was killed?" JD asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"I only met her the once," he answered. "Remember that weekend Ezra brought that little girl out to the ranch? To draw the horses and the mountains?"

"Vaguely, I guess."

"That's Rosa. Ezra was telling me how he talked some art students from UD to come down to the Youth Center today. He was hoping they'd be impressed and tell their teacher about her and maybe get her enrolled in some classes. That drawing of Spade on his computer was drawn by her." JD paused swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat. "Ezra told me if he...If he ever had a daughter he hoped she would be like Rosa."

"Heavenly Father," Josiah breathed, gazing sadly at the two men. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. "Unless they intend to run Ezra or Vin into the hospital, might I suggest we spirit our poor brothers away before the vultures descend?"

Chris swore at the sight of a reporter and camera crew homing in on Vin and Ezra. "Josiah, JD, help Nathan get Ezra and Vin into my truck," he said tossing Josiah his keys. "We'll take them out to the ranch. You're with me, Buck."

Chris and Buck intercepted the reporter before they got any closer to their friends.

"Can I help you with something?" Chris asked though his tone was definitely less than friendly.

"We're just interviewing people who saw what happened, Mr.?" said the reporter.

"Agent Larabee," Chris replied flashing his badge. "These people are not to be interviewed. I suggest you go find someone else to annoy."

"Agent? Was that an ATF badge? Why is the ATF involved in a drive-by shooting investigation? Were the weapons reported stolen?"

"All I'm gonna say is, no comment, and leave."

"What's going on, Agent Larabee? What are you trying to cover up? The people have a right to know."

"And these people have the right to grieve in private. I said, leave."

"You heard the man," growled Buck, arms folded over his chest. "Now skedaddle."

Looking from Chris to Buck and back again, the reporter swallowed nervously and finally said, "Come on. We'll go interview that group over there."

"Damn bloodsuckers," Buck muttered as the reporter and his camera crew walked away. Chris just nodded in agreement as he turned to head back to the others.

*******

Certain Ezra was asleep, Vin left the guestroom, closing the door firmly behind him. The conversation in the living room died when he turned to face them. JD scooted over on the couch giving Vin a place to sit, but he chose to stand by the fireplace leaning against the mantle.

"How is he?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. He's sleeping. This on top a everything else has left him outta sorts. He'll be fine."

"How's your arm? You feel dizzy or anything?"

"I'm fine, Nathan. Just ask what's on your minds, boys. It's the only way you're goin' ta get answers."

"How long?" Chris asked.

Vin sighed and looked up at the ceiling like he usually did when he was figuring. "Middle a January. It were that night Bucklin showed that guy the error of his ways for hitting his girlfriend. So, 'bout six months now."

"Six months? You never said anything," JD blurted out.

"We had our reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" Buck demanded. "How do you not tell your friends that you're a...that you're..."

"A fag? Queer? A freak?" Vin supplied.

"I was gonna say gay," Buck huffed.

"Right," Vin drawled sarcastically. "Don't worry 'bout bein' polite, Bucklin. I've heard worse than you can dish out but you say one word to Ezra and you won't be happy."

"Is that a threat?" Buck growled rising to his feet. JD immediately sprang up, putting himself between them.

"Buck, don't."

"It can be."

"Were you boys even planning on telling us you were...together?" Buck demanded.

"Don't rightly know," Vin answered with a tense shrug. "Ezra's been afraid that if people knew we were together it'd ruin *my* career. I couldn't give two shits about that. Makes no difference to me if I go back to bounty hunting. Me? I'm more worried about 'friendly fire' from those that don't like people like me an' Ez."

"You don't think we'd ever do something like that, do you, Vin?" JD asked, his eyes wide at the thought.

"No, JD, I don't reckon you would," Vin shook his head. "Just, the fewer people who know the less likely it is ta be a problem. There's also the fact that the brass ain't too keen on agents dating each other, particularly if they're both male."

There was a moment of silence then JD asked, "What happens now?"

"Guess that depends on you all," Vin answered. "Can you guys handle me an' Ezra being together? 'Cause if you can't I'd like to know now. I'm not giving him up."

"Nor am I willing to give you up either, Vin," Ezra said quietly from the doorway. Vin was by his side in a few quick strides.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be restin'," Vin fussed at him, pressing a hand to his forehead to check for a temp.

"I'm fine, Vin," Ezra said, catching a hold of Vin's hand. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who was injured today."

"I'm fine, I just... I wanted to..."

"Protect me. I know, but I'm not made of glass. We've been over this before."

"Ez..."

"Vin?" Ezra held his gaze for a long moment until Vin nodded. Without another word Ezra walked to the armchair that Nathan vacated for him. Vin trailed behind him, sitting on the armrest once Ezra was settled. "I beg your indulgences, gentlemen, for my earlier behavior. I was momentarily hysterical. It was quite unprofessional of me."

"It's alright, Ezra," Chris said gently. "Most people react the same way when they lose someone they care for or think they've lost a loved one."

"Thank you, Mr. ...Chris," Ezra replied, a light blush staining his cheeks. "So, what do you gentlemen wish to know?"

Josiah took a deep breath meeting Ezra's gaze squarely. "Are you happy, son?"

"Yes," Ezra replied with a smile. "A most decidedly unequivocal yes. For the first time in my life I know I am loved because of who I am, not because of what someone thinks I am or because of what I can do for them."

"Good," Josiah nodded, satisfied.

Buck shook his head, having resumed his seat on the couch. "I don't get it. All this time that we've been working together you two have been gay?"

"Quiet, Vin," Ezra said when he heard Vin begin to growl. "No, Mr. Wilmington, not quite. Vin is gay. I am bisexual, and even then Vin is really the only man I have ever had a sexual desire for. We did not keep this secret to hurt you, any of you. If anything it was done to protect the team from any possible backlash. I will also admit," Ezra said, his gaze dropping to the ragged arm of the chair he was picking at, "that I was still uncertain in and of this relationship that I was afraid its revelation would force it to another level I was not ready for."

"Ezra?" Vin questioned softly, looking down at the bent head.

Ezra raised his gaze to meet Vin's, smiling tenderly. "I told you in the beginning I had things I needed to work out and I have. I know now that we will face anything together. Nothing else matters, but that we're together and I love you."

"I love you too, Ezra, with every little bit of my heart and soul. There ain't nothing in this world that could take my love from you."

Watching the two men together, Chris realized that the subtle changes he'd been seeing in Ezra, the openness, the sense of brittleness replaced with a deep strength and stability, were due to his relationship with Vin. It reminded him of his relationship with Sarah, of the way they had supported each other. He still remembered the night his father had died, finally giving into the cancer. Sarah had cradled him in her arms while he sobbed into her shoulder. Chris wished Ezra and Vin all the happiness in the world and he would do whatever he could to protect them. Which brought him to Vin's current living arrangements.

"There's something else we need to talk about," Chris started, getting everyone's attention. "We've talked about this before, Vin. I think it's time you moved out of Purgatorio. It's never been a safe place, and today has really proved it."

"It's my home, Chris. I'm not gonna let some gang-banger run me out."

"And I'm not saying you should, but think about it, Vin. You have a better than average chance of being shot in that neighborhood than anywhere else in the city."

"We're ATF agents, cowboy. We're liable to be shot anywhere. I'm not moving. I'm not going to abandon those kids."

"No one's saying you should, brother," Josiah said gently, having an idea as to where Chris was heading.

"Josiah's right. I'm not telling you to abandon them. You can still volunteer at the center, you can still go down there to visit."

"It ain't the same."

"No, it's not," Buck agreed causing everyone to look at him. "You're right, Vin. Visitin' ain't the same as livin' there, but think about this. What happens if you do get shot or killed down there? What about those kids then? And what about Ezra?"

"What about Ezra?" Vin demanded, turning to look at Ezra who was staring wide-eyed at Buck.

"You talk about abandoning those kids, but have you stopped to think about how you staying in Purgatorio, risking your neck every time you walk from your car to your building, will affect Ezra? What happens to him if you get hurt?" Buck met Vin's gaze squarely, not backing down an inch. "You can't do it just because of Ezra. Don't make him the cause of your regret. But you do have to look at this from all sides. It ain't just you anymore." Done saying his piece, Buck settled back into the couch, draping his arm over the back.

Vin gazed down at the floor for several minutes, not meeting anyone's eyes. Finally he sighed. "So I move out. Then where am I supposed to live?"

Chris shrugged. "Wherever you want to. It's entirely up to you."

"If it were..." Vin started, but stopped when Ezra slipped his hand into his.

"I would be delighted, that is, I would be honored if you were to possibly, and you can say no, maybe consider moving, sharing my home with me?"

Gently cupping Ezra's face with his hands Vin smiled at him, at the man who'd won his heart so long ago and still managed to do things that made him love him more with each day that passed. "It would be my pleasure to live with you, Ezra. Nothing would make me happier than to go to sleep each night with you in my arms and the first thing I see each morning would be your beautiful face. I love you more than I can ever say."

"I love you too," Ezra whispered in reply. They leaned forward to kiss, but remembered at the last moment they were not alone. Instead they rested their foreheads against one another, their eyes closed.

That simple gesture of affection was more sweet and tender than any kiss the others had ever seen. To kiss without kissing seemed wholly romantic to them. Josiah and Chris smiled paternally at the pair. Nathan and JD blushed and ducked their heads a little while Buck wiped at the bit of moisture in the corner of his eye.

The pair might be secret no more, but their love looked to last forever.

~Fini~


End file.
